Christopher rowed his boat for $8$ kilometers on each of the past $12$ days. How many kilometers did Christopher row his boat altogether?
Answer: The total number of kilometers rowed is the product of the number of kilometers rowed each day and the number of days that Christopher went rowing. The product is $8\text{ kilometers per day} \times 12\text{ days}$ $8\text{ kilometers per day} \times 12\text{ days}= 96\text{ kilometers}$ Christopher rowed a total of $96$ kilometers.